Claroscuro
by arwen-chang
Summary: ¡¡Capi 3!! Bromas en Hogsmeade y Voldemort empieza a mostrarse...Este fic trata de la vida de James Potter y cía, su último año en Hogwarts y su vida posterior
1. Recuerdos

¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi segundo fic, el primero de Harry Potter y va sobre el último año de James Potter y compañía en Hogwarts, y sus vidas hasta aquel desgraciado incidente...Snif, es tan triste. No podía evitar escribir este fic, porque me encantaría saber como era la vida de todos estos en Hogwarts, y como nuestra amiga Rowling no nos lo ha contado...Bueno, espero que les guste. ¡Ah, y ya saben, dejen reviews,please!  
  
No hace falta decir que Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y alguno más que aparecerá pues me pertenece a mí. Disfruten, tenna rato.  
  
  
  
Claroscuro, by la arwen-chang  
  
  
  
  
  
Recuerdos  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
1 de septiembre. En la estación de Hogsmeade, Hagrid, el gigantesco guardabosques de Hogwarts, esperaba la llegada del tren q traería a los nuevos alumnos de primero para llevarlos al castillo. Entre los jóvenes se encontraba James Potter, un chaval no muy alto y bastante flacucho, de cabello muy alborotado y ojos castaños tras las gafas redondas. En aquel momento trataba de arrastrar el enorme baúl por el andén mientras miraba con curiosidad el lugar. Cientos de jóvenes se arremolinaban allí con sus baúles, algunos llevaban jaulas con lechuzas u otros animales. James acarició a su gata Artemis y se dirigió al lugar donde un hombre enorme hacia señas a los de primer curso para que se acercaran.  
  
-Hola-dijo el hombre-Me llamo Hagrid y soy el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Acompañadme por favor.  
  
Los chicos le siguieron hasta un embarcadero. Allí Hagrid les fue acomodando en unas pequeñas barcas de madera y empezaron a atravesar el lago en dirección al colegio. Pronto apareció ante ellos Hogwarts. Era mucho más grande de lo que James había imaginado. Sus cientos de ventanas estaban iluminadas y parecían darles la bienvenida. Muchos no podían contener los murmullos de admiración al ver el castillo.  
  
-Muy bien, hemos llegado-dijo Hagrid- Id bajando con cuidado.  
  
James se dispuso a bajar, pero al levantarse chocó con un chico que estaba sentado junto a él. Trató de sujetarle pero el muchacho perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua ante las risas de los demás.  
  
-Lo siento, discúlpame, no fue mi intención-dijo tendiéndole una mano y tratando de aguantar la risa.  
  
-Ya-dijo el chico fríamente sin aceptar la mano que le ofrecía.  
  
-Me llamo James, James Potter ¿Y tú?  
  
-No te importa-contestó el chaval groseramente levantándose. Su pelo grasiento y su ropa chorreaban.  
  
-Tampoco hay que ponerse así- se oyó una voz tras James.  
  
Al volverse se encontró a un chico de pelo negro hasta las orejas que se reía con ganas.  
  
-Hola. Me llamo Sirius ¿Tú eres James, no?  
  
-Sí- dijo él sonriendo-¿Le conoces?  
  
-Bueno, tuvimos un pequeño incidente en el Expreso. Yo intentaba mostrarle a otro chico un truco de magia que me enseñó mi prima y accidentalmente apunté hacia él. Le salieron unas cosas muy feas en la cara, pero ya está bien. Es un tipo muy antipático.  
  
-Ya.  
  
-Venga chicos, seguidme.  
  
Hagrid les condujo hasta el castillo. A las puertas del comedor les esperaba una profesora de expresión severa. Parecía joven, pero el apretado moño y las gafas le hacían ver como si fuera más vieja.  
  
-Buenas noches, soy Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts. Bienvenidos al colegio. Ahora, pasaremos al Gran Comedor y seréis seleccionados para alguna de las casas en las que se divide Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Acompañadme.  
  
Las grandes puertas se abrieron y penetraron en el Gran Comedor. James y Sirius lo miraban todo con la boca abierta, era sencillamente espectacular.  
  
-Mi madre me había dicho que era genial, pero no me imaginaba esto-susurró Sirius.  
  
-Es enorme. Me encanta-dijo James.  
  
-Atención, por favor-dijo la profesora McGonagall- Ahora os colocaré el Sombrero Seleccionador y él os dirá a que casa perteneceréis. Debeis sentaros en esta butaca cuando os llame.  
  
James y Sirius se miraron emocionados.  
  
-Espero que me toque Gryffindor-comentó James- Allí estuvieron mis padres, creo que es la mejor casa.  
  
-Yo mientras que no me toque en Slytherin...-contestó Sirius.  
  
Se interrumpieron cuando oyeron que el Sombrero comenzaba a cantar una curiosa canción.  
  
A Hogwarts habéis llegado  
  
llenos de ilusión  
  
Dejad que os explique  
  
Con esta canción  
  
En Hogwarts hubo cuatro magos  
  
Que trabajaron con tesón  
  
Se dividieron en cuatro casas  
  
Me hicieron por esa razón  
  
Si sois valientes de corazón  
  
Gryffindor es vuestro destino  
  
Si tenéis una mente clara  
  
A Ravenclaw os envío  
  
Para los ambiciosos  
  
Slytherin sera vuestro hogar  
  
Si sois habilidosos y trabajadores  
  
A Hufflepuff os he de enviar  
  
  
  
-¡Johnson, Rachel!-anunció la profesora McGonagall  
  
Una muchacha de cabello castaño y que parecía muy nerviosa se sentó en el taburete. El Sombrero tardó unos instantes en gritar:  
  
-¡Hufflepuff!  
  
La chica se dirigió sonriente hacia su mesa, ante los aplausos de sus compañeros.  
  
-¡Adams, Susan!  
  
-¡Ravenclaw!  
  
-¡Thomas, Andrew!  
  
-¡Gryffindor!  
  
-¡Black, Sirius!  
  
Sirius se fue muy nervioso hacia el taburete. La profesora le colocó el Sombrero y este no tardó mucho en decir:  
  
-¡Gryffindor!  
  
Sirius se fue muy contento a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos le vitoreaban. Le sonrió a James y se sentó.  
  
-¡Snape, Severus!  
  
El chico al que James tiró al lago se dirigió hacia la profesora con expresión de malhumor. El Sombrero enseguida gritó enseguida:  
  
-¡Slytherin!  
  
El chico se fue sonriente. James se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Los alumnos se sucedían.  
  
-¡Evans, Lilian!  
  
-¡Gryffindor!  
  
-Pettigrew, Peter!  
  
-¡Gryffindor!  
  
-¡Potter, James!  
  
¡Por fin! James se dirigió hacia el estrado temblando. La profesora le colocó el Sombrero sobre su pelo alborotado.  
  
-A ver, a ver. Veo una mente clara y dispuesta. Tú podrías ir a Ravenclaw. Pero también es valeroso, mucho ¿A dónde enviarlo? Uhm sí, será mejor que seas...¡Gryffindor!  
  
James se levantó muy contento y se sentó junto a Sirius  
  
-¡Estamos juntos! ¿No es genial?  
  
-Sí-dijo James-Lo es  
  
El banquete fue fabuloso. El director, Albus Dumbledore, se levantó y les dirigió unas extrañas palabras. Aunque James había oído que era un gran mago, en aquel momento le pareció bastante absurdo.  
  
-Está medio loco-comentó Sirius con la boca llena.  
  
-Que va-les dijo un chico con la cara llena de pecas-Es un mago estupendo, me lo dijo mi padre. Me llamo Petter, encantado.  
  
-Yo soy James, él es Sirius.  
  
-¿Vosotros sois de una familia de magos o muggles?  
  
-Magos-contestó James  
  
-¿Hay magos que vienen de familia muggle?-preguntó Sirius-Yo nunca he conocido ninguno.  
  
-Yo soy de familia muggle-comentó una chica de pelo rojizo y brillantes ojos verdes-Mis padres se pusieron muy contentos cuando recibí la carta. La verdad es que fue una sorpresa, yo siempre pensé que la bruja era la tonta de mi hermana.  
  
Todos se rieron. La cena siguió hasta tarde y luego un chico muy alto les dijo que le siguieran y les condujo hasta la torre de Gryffindor. El chico dijo unas palabras y la señora del retrato se apartó para dejarles paso. Era un sitio muy acogedor, decorado con banderas rojas y amarillas y con una hoguera encendida al fondo. El prefecto les condujo a su dormitorio, que tenía un letrero donde ponía "Primer curso". Había cinco camas allí. James y Sirius vieron que sus equipajes estaban al pie de sus camas. Se pusieron en camas contiguas y hablaron hasta tarde con Petter y el otro chico de la habitación, Adrian. La quinta cama estaba vacía.  
  
Aquella noche James tardó en dormirse. Había sido un día muy emocionante, y mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Seguro que allí se iba a sentir como en su casa.  
  
*********************  
  
-¡Eh, James, despierta!  
  
James se dio la vuelta. Su amigo Sirius le zarandeaba y se reía.  
  
-¿En que estabas pensando, tío? Venga que llegarás tarde al partido de quidditch.  
  
-Voy. Oye Sirius, ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer día en Hogwarts?  
  
-¿Qué si me acuerdo? ¡Fue memorable! Fue el día en que se empezó a fundar nuestra sociedad...-Sirius puso ojos soñadores- Ese día nuestro primer objetivo en la vida quedó marcado: Molestar a Severus Snape.  
  
James se rió  
  
-Bueno, en realidad no se fundó completamente, faltaba Remus.  
  
-Sí, nuestro amigo Remsie no llegó hasta el tercer trimestre, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Sí, si no llega a ser por él, no nos habrían aprobado ni la mitad de las asignaturas.  
  
-Bueno, teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer, como encontrar el modo de que la maldita gata de Filch no nos pillara saliendo del castillo a altas horas de la noche. Remsie era un poco aguafiestas, ¿no? Nos obligaba a trabajar. Desde el primer día...  
  
**************************  
  
Era una mañana del mes de abril. Dumbledore llegó en mitad de la clase de Herbología junto con un chico bastante alto para su edad y de pelo castaño. Dijo unas palabras a la profesora Sprout y luego se marchó.  
  
-Atención chicos. Este es Remus Lupin y va a ser compañero vuestro a partir de ahora. Ya ha sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. Portaos bien con él.  
  
Como de costumbre James y Sirius no hacían demasiado caso a lo que decía la profesora. En aquel momento estaban tratando de guardar pus de bubotúberculo sin diluir en la mochila de Sirius para una bromita que pensaban hacer. Pero por lo pronto lo único que habían logrado era abrirle varios boquetes a la pobre mochila y destrozar el libro de Encantamientos de James.  
  
-¿Qué tal si lo guardamos en el bolsillo de la túnica. No creo que le pase nada-propuso Sirius.  
  
-Ni hablar. Mi madre me ha dicho que tres túnicas en un curso son suficientes y no piensa comprarme ni una más.  
  
-Está bien. Tengo una idea.  
  
Sirius hizo una especie de sobre con algunos pergaminos y guardó el pus.  
  
-Ya está.  
  
-¿La profesora Sprout no se dará cuenta de que hemos cogido muy poco en la botella.  
  
-Bah, no te preocupes. Yo la entretendré un rato y tú dejarás el pus en su mesa. Así no sabrá cual es nuestra botella hasta que nos hayamos ido.  
  
-A veces me da miedo lo rápido que solucionas estas cosas.  
  
-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-Venga chicos, la clase ha acabado. Id trayéndome las botellas.  
  
-Allá voy.  
  
-Suerte.  
  
-Eh, profesora Sprout, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
-Claro Black.  
  
-Pues verá...  
  
Mientras Sirius le planteaba un complejo problema de mandrágoras a la profesora, James se marchó rápidamente de allí teniendo cuidado de no derramar el contenido del sobre. Entonces se encontró a Severus y su pandilla de Slytherin, que para variar se estaban dedicando a molestar al prójimo. Esta vez habían elegido al chico nuevo como víctima.  
  
-Hola narigón- saludó James-¿Qué, tratando de hacer amigos?  
  
-No te metas en lo que no te importa Potter. Ya se que eres incapaz de no ir dándote aires por ahí, pero haz un esfuerzo, ¿Quieres?  
  
La pandilla de Slytherin se rió con ganas. El chico nuevo miró a James interrogante y este le dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
-Verás Snape, lo único que soy incapaz de hacer es dejar que vayas estorbando a todo ser viviente que encuentras por el camino. Así que lárgate de aquí o atente a las consecuencias.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que vas a hacer Potter?  
  
James observó que Sirius había dado la vuelta detrás de los Slytherin y le hacía señas sugiriéndole algo.  
  
-Está bien, Snape. Debo reconocer que yo soy el metomentodo y tú simplemente tratas de volverme hacia el buen camino-comentó James con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-¿De que hablas Potter?  
  
-Que sí, que tú tienes razón ¿Por qué no hacemos las paces?  
  
-Eh...  
  
-Vamos, aquí delante de tus amigos reconozco tu superioridad. Venga- James le sonrió y le tendió la mano.  
  
-Bueno, por fin has entrado en razón-dijo Snape con una sonrisa retorcida.  
  
Sin que Snape se diera cuenta, James se escondió el sobre con el pus en la manga, y cuando las dos manos iban a unirse...  
  
-¡Ay! Maldito seas Potter.  
  
-Uups, lo siento-dijo James, angelical  
  
Tras Snape, Sirius se retorcía de risa en el suelo. James cogió al chico nuevo del brazo y se marcharon al castillo para lavarse.  
  
-Siento que no podamos quedarnos, tenemos clase-les dijo Sirius aun riéndose mientras los Slytherin trataban de ayudar a Snape. Pero cuando les dieron la espalda, Snape decidió que también él podía vengarse.  
  
-¡Furnunculus!  
  
-¡Cuidado!-gritó el nuevo empujando a James-¡Impedimenta!  
  
Snape se cayó de bruces ante las risas de los tres Gryffindor, que se alejaron riendo.  
  
-Oye, que guay, ¿Cómo sabías hacer eso?-preguntó Sirius  
  
-Bueno, en seis meses sin colegio tenía que hacer algo ¿No? Se me el libro de Encantamientos de memoria.  
  
-Ha sido genial. Me llamo James, él es Sirius ¿Y tú?  
  
-Yo soy Remus Lupin, encantado  
  
**********************  
  
A partir de aquel día la sociedad quedó formada. James Potter, Sirius Black, Petter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin formaban una pandilla temible, y se hacían llamar a sí mismos "Los merodeadores" Además de hacer bromas a todo ser desprevenido que pillaban, su meta era sobre todo molestar a Severus Snape de todas las formas posibles. Incluso ahora, en séptimo año, aquella rivalidad continuaba.  
  
-Venga, James, vuelve a la Tierra. El partido...  
  
-Sí, ya voy.  
  
****************  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (disculpen esa horrible canción, no pude evitarlo) y que dejen reviews!!!!!!^_^ Hasta la próxima! 


	2. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Hola a todos!! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi. Espero que los disfruten. Y mil gracias por sus reviews, son un encanto!!  
  
Ginny de Potter Weasley: Paciencia! Lily irá cobrando protagonismo alo largo del fic, no te preocupes^^  
  
Liza: Me encanta que te guste! Espero que disfrutes este capi.  
  
Lady Moonlight: Muchas gracias por ese review, eres muy amable. Te gusto la canción!!Me quitas un peso de encima, jeje.  
  
Dany: Hola!!Muchas gracias, ya sabes que adoro a Remsie y Sirius! Vivan ellos! Tb me encanta tu fic, asi que ese tb siguelo pronto!  
  
Kity: Bueno, aki esta el siguiente, gracias por el review^^  
  
Claroscuro  
  
Gryffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
El estadio bullía de emoción. El primer partido de la temporada enfrentaba nada menos que a Gryffindor y Slytherin, cuya rivalidad era de sobra conocida por todo el colegio. Sobre todo la atención se centraría en los dos buscadores: James Potter y Terence Avery. La profesora Harrison, que enseñaba Vuelo, sería encargada de arbitrar el partido. El equipo de Slytherin era conocido por escoger jugadores de gran talla y escaso talento, prueba de ello eran sus dos golpeadores, Crabbe y Goyle, que apenas eran capaces de sostenerse sobre la escoba, pero en cambio habían causado la mayor cantidad de lesiones que se había visto en aquel colegio.  
  
Hacia el estadio se dirigían James y Sirius. Black era sin duda un gran espía y no pasaba nada en aquel colegio sin que él se enterara.  
  
-Los de Slytherin cuentan hoy con todos sus efectivos-le explicaba a su amigo- El idiota de Higgs ya se ha recuperado de la lesión. Lástima que aquel gorro rojo no le partiera la crisma.  
  
-Que bruto eres Sirius Al menos este año no vamos a tener que soportar los comentarios de Bertha Jorkins , por fin se ha graduado. Es difícil buscar la snitch mientras esa tía le cuenta a todo el colegio mis experiencias amorosas.  
  
-No cantes victoria tan rápido. Me han dicho que Jorkins ha adiestrado convenientemente a su hermana pequeña para el trabajo. Supongo que conoces a Lucy Jorkins.  
  
-¿Lucy? ¿Esa chica de quinto curso que escribe los cotilleos en el periódico de Hogwarts?  
  
-La misma.  
  
-Entonces será aun peor.  
  
-Tranqui, tú solo concéntrate en la snitch, yo me encargo de todo.  
  
-Entonces si que voy a estar preocupado.  
  
Los dos chicos se dirigieron riendo hacia el campo. Se despidieron en los vestuarios y después de cambiarse James comenzó a arengar a su equipo. El chico se había convertido en el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor después de que el anterior capitán se había graduado. Se sentía muy orgulloso de haber conseguido un equipo bastante decente tras la desbandada que se había producido al marcharse dos de los cazadores y la guardiana. Había tenido que echar mano de la reserva y su mayor apuesta era Frank Longbottom, un chico de su clase al que no se conocía precisamente por sus dotes atléticas, aunque si por ser el primero de la clase en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo James pensaba que tenía talento y había que darle una oportunidad.  
  
-Bien, chicos, ya se que hemos pasado dificultades desde la desgraciada desaparición de una pierna de Rachel (dijo mirando a Molly, una de las cazadoras, que había estado fijandose más en las gradas que en lo que hacía ) a mi escoba destrozada, etc, pero lo hemos superado todo y hoy tenemos que ganar como sea. Somos los mejores y lo vamos a demostrar ¡Arriba los leones!  
  
-¡Arriba!-contestó el equipo entusiasmado.  
  
-Venga, vamos a patearles el trasero a esos Slytherin.  
  
Los jóvenes cogieron sus escobas y se dirigieron al campo. Como siempre, unas tres cuartas partes del estadio vestían de rojo. Slytherin no contaba con las simpatías del resto del colegio.  
  
Una chica rubia y delgadita comentaba el partido sentada en la tribuna de los profesoras. Lucía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, como si nada pudiera hacerla más feliz que tener a todo el colegio como público.  
  
James se percató que había una cara conocida junto a la muchacha, un chico de cabello negro y sonrisa maligna.  
  
-¿Qué tramará Sirius?-pensó James intrigado.  
  
-Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada de quidditch: ¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin! Aquí vienen los jugadores. Los leones vienen encabezados por su capitán, James Potter, un excelente buscador, y además muy guapo, ¡Y está soltero!-empezó la muchacha del megáfono.  
  
-Jorkins, limítate a comentar el partido.  
  
-Sí, profesora ¡Y aquí está el equipo de Slytherin! Hace tres años que Slytherin no gana la Copa, pero este año han formado un equipo que promete ser una autentica apisonadora. Y si no fíjense en sus golpeadores. ¡Puro músculo! Aunque sus caras dejan mucho que desear.  
  
-¡Jorkins!  
  
-Está bien, está bien. La señora Harrison se dirige al centro del campo. Los capitanes, Potter y Avery se dan la mano. La señora Harrison toca el silbato.¡Y comienza el partido! Gryffindor en posesión del quaffle. Es Molly Jameson, la nueva cazadora del equipo. A Molly se la ha visto últimamente en compañía de un tal Weasley y.  
  
-¡Jorkins, céntrate!  
  
-Vale, vale.  
  
-Slytherin se hace con el quaffle, lo lleva Bullstrode, conocido como "la ballena asesina", Bullstrode avanza y. ¡Gol de Slytherin!  
  
La marea verde comenzó a rugir. James sobrevolaba el campo en busca de la snitch, con Avery pisándole los talones. Sabía que el Slytherin preferiría vigilarle a él todo el partido que ocuparse de la snitch, pero daba igual. De repente se fijó en la tribuna. Siriu susurraba algo al oído de Lucy Jorkins, que sonreía maliciosamente.  
  
-¡Oh! Pero que tenemos aquí. Resulta que Avery, además de ser un gran buscador, es también un admirador de Binky, el conejo saltarín ¿No conocéis ese programa muggle? Pues mirad.  
  
La muchacha se pusó de pie sosteniendo en sus manos un peluche de una especie de conejo en colores escandalosos. Cuando Lucy le dio cuerda, el conejo empezó a entonar una melodía, amplificada por el hechizo Sonorus:  
  
-¡Binky, Binky, tu amigo es, Binky, Binky, te acompañara!  
  
El estadio estalló en risas. Incluso McGonagall desitió de hacer callar a Jorkins y se rió tanto que se le cayó el sombrero. Avery no sabía donde mirar, su cara cambiaba del rojo escarlata al púrpura. Hasta James tuvo que sujetarse al mango de la escoba para no caerse. Esta vez Sirius si que había dado el gran golpe. Él y James se habían introducido en la sala común de Slytherin con la capa de Potter, y habían descubierto algunos detalles comprometidos acerca de sus rivales. Solo esperaban el momento para destaparlos, y aquel sin duda había sido ideal.  
  
De repente algo sacó de sus pensamientos a James. Allá abajo brillaba un resplandor dorado, la snitch. Con horror se dio cuenta de que Avery también la había visto y se lanzó en picado hacia el césped. El Slytherin le había sacado ventaja, pero el la redució con facilidad. La snicth revoloteaba delante de ellos, cada vez más abajo. Iban a estrellarse.  
  
Avery enderezó el palo de la escoba para salvarse del batacazo. Cuando miró a un lado, vió que James sostenía la snitch agitando el puño en señal de triunfo. Al Slytherin le dieron ganas de tirarlo de la escoba. Otra vez le había derrotado.  
  
La afición de Gryffindor ya inundaba el campo. Los tres mejores amigos de James le rodearon y le subieron a hombros. Todos gritaban y reían, incluso Remus. La sonrisa en su rostro no hacía pensar que dentro de una semana su peor pesadilla se cumpliría, pues era noche de luna llena. Sin embargo ahora tenía a sus amigos y habían ganado el partido. Tenía que sentirse feliz. Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda y le señaló con una mueca la cara de lelo que se le había quedado a James.  
  
El chico había divisado entre la multitud el rostro de Lily Evans, la chica más bonita del curso. Eso le recordaba que aún tenía algo por hacer. A finales de curso se celebraría un baile con motivo de la graduación, y James ardía en deseos de invitar a la joven. Sin embargo, Lily era la chica más popular del colegio. Era una muchacha muy guapa, y además la primera de la clase ¿De verdad alguien así iba a fijarse en él?  
  
-Tierra llamando a James, responda ¡Tierra llamando a James!  
  
-¿Qué, qué pasa?  
  
-¡Fiesta amigo! Nos vamos a celebrarlo así que despierta de una vez.  
  
-Ah, sí, vamos ¿Por cierto, como convenciste a Jorkins para que nos ayudara?  
  
-Oh, verás, fue muy fácil, utilizé uno de mis trucos. Por cierto, Remus, tienes una cita en Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Claro, Lucy está loquita, por ti, necesitábamos ese favor.Hazlo por tus amiguitos ¿Sí?  
  
Sirius exhibió una sonrisa angelical. Remus le miró desconfiado.  
  
-¿Y por qué no va Petter?  
  
-Ehm.  
  
-No, ni hablar-dijo el aludido-esa chica me da miedo.  
  
-Vamos, Piti, no seas gallina-dijo James  
  
-Vosotros no la conoceis-escribe cosas horribles sobre la gente.  
  
-Ya, bueno, además da igual porque yo le dije que iría Remsie, así que.  
  
-Que no, Sirius-Remus permanecía en sus trece.  
  
-Yo me convierto en un perro sarnoso por él y el chico no es capaz de salir con una mocosa, hay que ver.  
  
-Sirius, eso fue un golpe bajo-le dijo James.  
  
-Perdona Remsie, se me escapó ¿Irás?  
  
-Ehm.Bueno, esta bien.  
  
-¡Gracias!-dijo Sirius abrazándole.  
  
-Vale, vale, pero quita de encima. Por cierto, ¿Habrás considerado que dentro de una semana es luna llena?  
  
-Tranqui, está todo controlado, mi querido licántropo.  
  
Los cuatro chicos siguieron hacia el castillo riendo y haciendo bromas. Pero alguien más había escuchado la conversación: Severus Snape.  
  
-¿Perro sarnoso, licántropo? Todo eso le interesara mucho a Lucy Jorkins-se dijo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Y dejen reviews, que si no no duermo! 


	3. Animagos y relaciones

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capi!! No hace falta decir que los personajes de J.K Rowling no son míos y blablabla. Aquí hay un poco más de L/J que tanto les gusta ^__^ Disfruten!!  
  
Kitty: Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te guste este capi!  
  
Claroscuro  
  
  
  
Animagos y relaciones  
  
Habían pasado ya unos días después del partido de quidditch y el colegio volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. Sirius Black aún disfrutaba contándole a todo el mundo como había descubierto lo del conejito y como había convencido a Lucy Jorkins para que le ayudara. La sonrisa no se borraba de la cara del chico ni cuando algún Slytherin le advertía que alguna vez se vengarían de él. Pero eso a Sirius no le preocupaba, aquel colegio no tenía secretos para él, era popular y muy querido, sacaba las mejores notas, ¿De qué tendría que preocuparse?  
  
En estos pensamientos estaba cuando se chocó con alguien en el pasillo. Iba tan enfrascado en sus cosas que ni se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más. La persona en cuestión estaba en estos momentos sentada en el suelo y le miraba con él ceño fruncido. Los rizos negros le cubrían parte de la cara, y entre estos se vislumbraban unos ojos del mismo color que le miraban con furia. Por fin Sirius recordó sus modales, que habían quedado olvidados mientras contemplaba con asombró a la guapa chica. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la aceptó con desgana.  
  
-Lo siento, estaba distraído-se disculpó el muchacho.  
  
-Pues mira por donde vas-le espetó ella de mal humor.  
  
-Oye, ¿Por qué te pones así?-le dijo mientras le ayudaba a recoger los libros que le había tirado.  
  
-Tú sabrás porque produces esa reacción en la gente, Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius la miraba con un enorme asombro pintado en la cara. Nunca una chica le había tratado de esa manera y no conseguía adivinar porque aquella muchacha se ponía así. Además, la chica le conocía, ¿Cómo demonios no se habría fijado nunca en ella?  
  
-Esto, perdona-le dijo cuando ella se disponía a marcharse-¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Laura Avery-dijo ella antes de marcharse-Adiós Black, te agradecería que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.  
  
-Adiós-le dijo él pasmado.  
  
Avery. ¿De que le sonaría ese nombre?  
  
-¡Ostras, Avery! Es la hermana de "Binky".  
  
-¿Tan mal estás que ya te dedicas a hablar solo por los pasillos, Black?-se oyó una voz empalagosa tras él.  
  
-Cierra la boca Snape, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.- dijo Sirius marchándose en dirección a la sala común.  
  
Snape también se marchó, sorprendido porque Black no le regalase algún insulto más, como era habitual.  
  
Mientras, Sirius llegaba a la sal común dispuesto a conseguir información de primera mano sobre la misteriosa chica. Así que ni corto no perezoso se acercó a uno de los sillones donde conversaban tranquilamente dos chicas. Sirius se dirigió a la pelirroja con una encantadora sonrisa.  
  
-Ehm, Lily, preciosa, tengo una pregunta.  
  
-Adelante Sirius-dijo ella sonriente.  
  
-Verás, ¿Tú conoces a una tal Laura Avery?  
  
-¿Laura? Sí, es una chica de Ravenclaw, creo que de sexto curso. Suelo coincidir con ella en la biblioteca, es una chica muy simpática.  
  
-¿Simpática? Pues a mí casi me muerde cuando hable con ella.  
  
-Eso es porque tú eres Sirius Black, el imbécil que le hizo la bromita a su hermano-le comentó, la amiga de Lily, Susan.  
  
-¿De verdad piensa eso de mí?-preguntó Sirius perplejo  
  
-Pues claro, amigo ¿Qué crees, que todas las chicas de Hogwarts estamos a tus pies?-preguntó Lily, haciéndose la ofendida.  
  
-Tú no, mi querida Lily. A ti te reservo para mi amigo James-le contestó el chico con una pícara sonrisa- Que por cierto, aquí viene ¡Hey, Jimmy! ¡Ven aquí!  
  
-Hola chicas. Hola Sirius-dijo el chico dándole un codazo a su amigo.  
  
-No te enfades, Jimmy, a las chicas no les molesta que te llame así.  
  
-Pero a mi sí.  
  
-A mi me gusta Jimmy-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.  
  
-En tal caso, mi amigo estará encantado de que le llamemos así-contestó Sirius-Ahora, si nos disculpan, Jimmy y yo tenemos que hablar. Hasta luego chicas.  
  
-Chao-contestaron ellas  
  
-Te gusta-le dijo Susan a su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily confundida  
  
-James. Alto, cabello negro, preciosos ojos y una sonrisa encantadora. Te gusta.  
  
-Vamos Susie, no digas bobadas-contestó la chica- Centrémonos, que no vamos a terminar esto nunca.  
  
-Ay, Lily, eres una aguafiestas-dijo la muchacha volviendo a fijarse en el pergamino que ambas sostenían.  
  
Mientras, en la habitación de los chicos, Sirius le comentaba a James su encuentro con aquella chica tan rara.  
  
-Laura.Ravenclaw. No, no me suena.  
  
-Es una tía impresionante, en serio. Un bellezón.  
  
-Venga, Sirius, a ti te gusta todo lo que se mueva y parezca una mujer.  
  
-Esta vez es en serio, esta chica es especial.  
  
-Ya. Oye, mañana es luna llena, ¿Está todo preparado?  
  
-¡Sí! Salimos del castillo sobre las diez y nos encontramos con Remsie media hora más tarde ¿Correcto?  
  
-Sí ¿Dónde está Petter? Tenemos que darle las instrucciones.  
  
-Ni idea. No le he visto esta tarde.  
  
-No puede ser ¡No puede ser!-dijo un chico que entraba en aquel momento por la puerta.  
  
-Remus ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó James preocupado  
  
-Ese idiota de Snape. Al parecer se ha enterado de lo que soy un licántropo y todo lo demás.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! Peor eso es imposible, si siempre tenemos mucho cuidado-dijo James incrédulo  
  
-Ese imbécil de Snape. Cuando le coja le voy a echar una maldición realmente horrible. Le convertiré en cucaracha para siempre. No, mejor, le haré la Tortura Metamórfica.  
  
-¡Pero que dices, Sirius!-comentó James-Eso son Artes Oscuras muy avanzadas.  
  
-Me da igual, aprenderé a hacerla y.  
  
-Ya vale Sirius-le dijo Remus-En realidad, Snape solo escuchó algunas frases sueltas. No está completamente seguro de lo que hacemos, solo lo intuye, pero no le ha faltado tiempo para contárselo a Lucy Jorkins. Por supuesto ella me preguntó si aquello era cierto en nuestra "cita"-Remus hizo una mueca de exasperación. Por suerte logré convencerla de que todo eran invenciones de Snape, ya que él me odia.  
  
-¿Y se lo creyó?-preguntó Sirius encantado  
  
-Sí, no lo dudó ni un momento.  
  
-Es una suerte que esa chica esté colada por ti-comentó James. De todas maneras debemos tener más cuidado.  
  
-Sí, sí, lo que digáis-le interrumpió Sirius- Eh, Remsie ¿Está todo listo para esta noche?  
  
-Sí, todo preparado. Menudo susto se van a llevar los dueños de Honeyduckes cuando nos vean.  
  
-Ah, Petter, ya estás aquí ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedimos?  
  
-Sí, aquí esta el cascabel para atármelo.-dijo el chico a regañadientes- Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que se ponga este trasto ridículo?  
  
-Porque tú eres el único que puede colarse en la tienda, chiquitín-contestó James con una sonrisa-Por cierto, ¿De dónde sacaste el cascabel?  
  
-Oh, se lo quité al gato de Susan. Como se entere me estrangula.  
  
-No te preocupes Pitti, yo te protegeré-dijo Sirius con aires de superhéroe.  
  
-Ya.  
  
Petter puso un mohín de desagrado pero tuvo que resignarse. Los chicos siguieron planeando la aventura de esa noche hasta la hora de la cena, que bajaron con el resto de la casa. Mientras James, Remus y Petter seguían susurrándose indicaciones ante las miradas reprobatorias de Lily y Susan, que intuían que algo malo tramaban, Sirius no quitaba la vista de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a murmurar:  
  
-Es una chica que ha conocido hoy de una forma un tanto accidentada-les explicaba James risueño.  
  
-Pues parece que le ha dejado impactado-comentó Petter socarrón.  
  
-Exacto-dijo James. El problema es que es hermana de Avery.  
  
-¿El del peluche?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-El mismo.  
  
-Que mala suerte-dijo Petter-Sirius, ¡Sirius! ¿Quieres comer de una vez? Todavía nos quedan cosas por preparar.  
  
-Ehm, sí, voy-dijo el muchacho, al tiempo que trataba de meterse el tenedor por la nariz.  
  
-Por ahí no.-le dijo James con el tono que emplearía con un bebé de un año, enderezándole el tenedor.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se acecó a ellos y se inclinó sobre Remus con sigilo, para susurrarle:  
  
-Lupin, es la hora, vamos.  
  
-Bien-dijo el muchacho-Nos vemos chicos-dijo guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigos sin que Pomfrey se diera cuenta.  
  
Un rato más tarde los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común. Allí esperaron hasta que el reloj dio las diez. Entonces se dirigieron a la salida, pero alguien les llamó.  
  
-Chicos.  
  
Era Lily. Estaba en lo alto de la escalera, con su camisón blanco ondeando por la suave brisa que había entrado. A James le pareció un ángel.  
  
-¿Sí, Lily?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo  
  
-¿Qué tramáis? No se si recordáis que la ultima vez que se os ocurrió hacer una de las vuestras perdisteis 50 puntos de la casa-dijo la muchacha con expresión severa.  
  
-Estarás de acuerdo con nosotros en que fue un castigo completamente injusto. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Nott no sepa distinguir entre el ajenjo y la prímula.-contestó Petter  
  
-Ya.Chicos, no os metáis en más líos. Como sigáis así, ni ganando la Copa de quidditch tendremos posibilidades con la de las Casas.  
  
-Está bien-dijo James con una sonrisa de conejo. Seremos buenos. Por favor, no nos delates.  
  
Lily no podía negarse ante aquella sonrisa que le hacía temblar. Les advirtió una vez más que tuvieran cuidado y se alejó escaleras arriba. Los muchachos se cubrieron con la capa invisible de James nada más salir por el retrato y se alejaron.  
  
-Pan comido-dijo Sirius mientras se dirigían a la puerta.  
  
-Lily es una gran chica, ¿No creéis? -comentó Petter.  
  
-Sí-dijo James ensimismado.  
  
Tuvieron que tener bastante cuidado de no toparse con el celador, que hacía la guardia junto a la puerta. Petter estuvo a punto de estornudar, pero Sirius le tapó la nariz y consiguieron salir sin que les pillaran.  
  
-Lo siento, el resfriado-dijo Petter a modo de disculpa y continuaron avanzando hacia el sauce boxeador.  
  
Sirius se adelantó para accionar la rama que les permitiría pasar. Los tres jóvenes se miraron. Petter se colocó el cascabel alrededor del cuello.  
  
-¿Listos? A mi señal. Tres, dos, uno...  
  
Los tres chicos desparecieron bajo una luz resplandeciente y volvieron a aparecer convertidos en animales. James les hizo una seña con la cabeza y todos le siguieron.  
  
Pasaron a través del largo corredor y llegaron por fin a Hogsmeade. Allí les esperaba Remus ya transformado. Se revolcaron un rato jugueteando a modo de saludo y luego se dirigieron a la salida. Pasaron a través del pueblo en dirección a Honeyduckes. Cuando se encontraron en frente de la tienda, los tres animales más grandes se escondieron tras el seto. Petter se subió a la ventana y comenzó a agitarse. La dueña de la tienda se dirigió a la ventana y.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Cariño!¡Una rata!  
  
-En seguida apareció un hombre escoba en mano. Trató de aplastar a Petter, peor este se escabulló. Aún así uno de los mamporrazos le alcanzó una oreja y el animal se escabulló rápidamente gimiendo. Lo que vió el pobre hombre por la ventana le hizo palidecer. Allí había un enorme lobo que daba un concierto de aullidos a la luna. Luego salieron un ciervo y algo que parecía.  
  
-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡El Grim!  
  
No dijo más y se desmayó. Los cuatro animales se alejaron de allí haciendo unos ruidos que podían considerarse risas.  
  
Pasaron el resto de la noche paseando por el pueblo, asustando a gatos y todo de tipo de animales que rondaban por allí. Cuando ya amanecía James, Sirius y Petter se dirigieron al castillo y se metieron en la cama silenciosamente sin más sobresaltos.  
  
A la hora del desayuno los tres jóvenes se encontraban tranquilamente desayunando cuando llegó la acostumbrada oleada de lechuzas, que dejó caer un ejemplar de "El Profeta" sobre el cuenco de gachas de Sirius. Este recriminó a su torpe lechuza por ser tan incompetente mientras Petter y James se reían ante la primera página.  
  
-"SORPRENDENTE APARICIÓN EN HOGSMEADE"-leyó James-El dueño de Honeyduckes asegura haber visto al Grim que augura la muerte acompañado por un ciervo y un hombre lobo. Miembros del Ministerio achacan el suceso a un exceso de consumo de hidromiel por parte del hombre.  
  
-Vaya, a mí no me nombran-comentó Petter enfadado-No es justo.  
  
-Haber elegido un animal más grande-comentó Sirius socarrón.  
  
-Sabes que no era capaz de convertirme en otra cosa-repuso Petter molesto.  
  
-Venga chicos, lo importante ha sido el exitazo que hemos tenido-dijo James- Remus estará orgulloso.  
  
Aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían, Lily les miraba con desconfianza. Después de haber leído el periódico y ver la reacción de los chicos, no le parecía tan extraño que ellos tuvieran algo que ver en el suceso. Y no era la única que lo pensaba. En la mesa de Slytherin, alguien observaba a los chicos atentamente. Severus Snape estaba dispuesto a esclarecer el misterio como fuera.  
  
-Eh, James ¿Dónde está Remus?-preguntó Susan notando la ausencia.  
  
-Esto.Ha ido a ver a su abuela. Esta enferma-contesto el hcico.  
  
-¿Otra vez?-preguntó Lily extrañada.  
  
-Sí-contestó Sirius-Ha recaído. La pobre anciana quiere tanto a Remus. Necesitaba verle.-siguió el muchacho con fingida tristeza.  
  
-Oh-dijo Susan apenada-Que lástima.  
  
-Sí, una pena-repuso Petter-Pero volverá pronto.  
  
En efecto, a los pocos días Remus aparecía de nuevo, algo ojeroso y decaído, pero muy orgulloso por la hazaña que había realizado. Los chicos conservaban aún el recorte del periódico, que le mostraron al muchacho en cuanto llegó. Pero Remus tuvo además que contestar algunas preguntas.  
  
-Hola Remus-le saludaron Susan y Lily al volver-¿Qué tal tu abuela? -¿Mi abuela?-preguntó el chico extrañado.  
  
-Sí, claro, Remsie tu pobre abuelita.-dijo Sirius dandole un codazo.  
  
-Esto.¡Ah, sí, mi abuela! Estupendamente, gracias.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Ya se ha recuperado?-preguntó Lily sonriendo  
  
-Sí, sí, ya esta mejor.  
  
-Me alegró-dijo Susie, y las dos chicas se marcharon.  
  
-Uff, por los pelos-dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué es eso de mi abuela?  
  
-Que te lo explique James. Yo tengo algo que hacer.-contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa.  
  
Remus le miró interrogante.  
  
-Por fin ha conseguido que Laura Avery acceda a estudiar con él y luego charlar un rato.-le explicó James que acababa de llegar.  
  
-Vaya, creo que teneis mucho que contarme.  
  
-Y que lo digas  
  
Mientras, en la biblioteca, Sirius se encontraba con Laura. La muchacha le recibió con una sonrisa y le indicó un sitio junto a ella. Sirius se había ido ganando su amistad ayudándola con sus deberes, ya que, a pesar de ser el mayor alborotador de Hogwarts, también era uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio.  
  
Aquel día les tocaba estudiar Transformaciones, una de las materias que mejor se le daba a Sirius. El chico le explicaba como convertir una mesa en un cerdo cuando una visita desagradable les interrumpió. Severus Snape y Terence Avery les observaban con una sonrisa hipócrita.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, ya veo que poco tarda mi hermanita en traicionarme y juntarse con el enemigo. Un Gryffindor.Que vergüenza. Cuando Snape me lo contó no lo quería creer, pero.  
  
-Claro, como no, el pelota grasiento enseguida tiene que irle con el chisme a sus superiores ¿No es cierto Snape?-dijo Sirius furioso.  
  
-Escucha, Terence. Yo puedo hablar con quien me de la gana y no quiere decir que te este traicionando-se defedió Laura.  
  
-Oh, por supuesto. Solo que hace una semana le odiabas.  
  
-Porque no le conocía. Pero que vosotros os lleveis mal no es razón para.  
  
-Mira Laura, te prohíbo que andes con este tipo-dijo Avery perdiendo los nervios- ¿Entiendes?  
  
-¿Y quien eres tú para prohibirme nada? ¡Yo habló con quien me da la gana!  
  
Sin darse cuenta estaban alzando demasiado la voz. La bibliotecaria les echó una enorme bronca y luego los echó a todos de la biblioteca. Ellos continuaron discutiendo en el pasillo.  
  
-¡Qué no Terence! ¡Qué tu no tienes ningún derecho a decir con quien hablo y con quien no!  
  
-Exacto-dijo Sirius muy enfadado  
  
-Tú cállate Black. Mira Laura, soy tu hermano, soy mayor y tienes que obedecerme. -¿Y si no.?  
  
-Le escribiré a papá contándoselo todo.  
  
-¡Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, me da igual! Vamos Sirius.  
  
Sirius dirigió una última mirada furiosa a Snape, que tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara, y a Avery, que le fulminaba con los ojos. Luego se fue tras ella.  
  
-¡Laura, espera! Oye ¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? Porque no creo que me odie así por una broma.  
  
-No Sirius.Verás es algo muy difícil de explicar.Mi familia.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
  
-Pues, tú sabes los rumores. ¿Verdad? Acerca de ese mago tenebroso que está cobrando poder.  
  
-Sí, algo así como Voldemort. Creí que no era cierto ¿Es verdad? ¿Pero que tiene que ver?  
  
-Creo que mi familia tiene trato con él. Mi padre hace llamadas extrañas.No sé que pasa, pero no me dejan acercarme a los Gryffindor, mi hermano no quiere que hable con nadie.Es todo muy raro  
  
-Bueno, pero tú no les ayudaras, ¿Verdad?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Odio las Artes Oscuras.Pero no quiero que mi padre sepa que sospecho de él. Para ellos soy toda una vergüenza, no estoy en Slytherin, no soy buena con las Artes Oscuras. Mira, no debería estar contándote esto ¿Olvídalo quieres?  
  
-Pero.  
  
-Es mejor así. Sí ellos se enteran que lo sabes.  
  
-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?  
  
-Sus partidarios, cada vez son más.  
  
-Pero Laura, eso debería saberlo Dumbledore. Será mejor que se lo contemos.  
  
-¡No! Si mi padre se entera. Olvídalo Sirius.  
  
-Espera  
  
Pero la chica se marchó sin contarle nada más, dejandole sumido en un mar de dudas.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capi. Hasta la próxima, y dejen reviews que les querré mucho!!!^__^ Un beso  
  
Arwen-chang 


End file.
